1. Field
One or more aspects of the disclosed embodiment relate to a super wide-angle lens and an imaging device including the same.
2. Brief Description of the Related Developments
Imaging devices including solid-state imaging elements such as charge-coupled device (CCD) type image sensors or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) type image sensors are widely used. Users have a demand for high resolution and high quality of imaging devices including solid-state imaging elements, such as digital cameras, interchangeable lens systems, video cameras, and the like. Imaging devices including solid-state imaging elements are suitable for size reduction and thus applied to small-size information terminals and the like, including mobile phones, in recent years.
With increasing use of cameras, there is an increasing demand for single focus lenses such as telephoto lenses or wide-angle lenses. In addition, super wide-angle lenses having an extremely large field of view of about 180° are recently widely used by high-end camera users, as a means for obtaining artistic expression.
It is also requested that super wide-angle lenses have compact sizes for easy portability as well as have excellent resolution in accordance with pixel increase of digital cameras.